Various ladder attachments have heretofore been proposed for the purpose of providing a user with a shelf or ledge on which tools or supplies such as a can of paint can be placed to free the user's hands for the task at hand.
Such known attachments could not, however, be used as a tread or step on which the user could place one or both of his feet since the security of attachment was not sufficient to support the user's weight. With other known ladder attachments, there was a danger of the attachment becoming detached from the ladder.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a ladder attachment which has a sufficiently robust contruction to support a user's weight and which can be mounted on a ladder so that there is minimal risk of accidental detachment from the ladder.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ladder attachment meeting the foregoing principal object and yet which is of simple and relatively inexpensive construction
A further important object of this invention is to provide a ladder attachment which includes a movable structure which can be used as a ledge or step, the position of which can easily be adjusted so that it is essentially horizontal regardless of the inclination of the ladder itself.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ladder attachment which is not easily accidentally dislodged from a ladder on which it is mounted.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.